Lady's and Swords
by Nianko
Summary: The women of Sarmatia keep a secret. That secret involves lady's, swors and lot's of kick-ass action.Follow during the movie Rennime, the leader,Candela the Scout,Celin the healer and Irinia the lady!TristianOC,LancelotOC,GawainOC and GalahadOC.
1. Default Chapter

Well, I own nothing besides the Knight's, not the guy's the girl's....

Well I hope you like this attempted of a story.

Candela: Red hair (dark red), hazel eyes. Uses bow and knifes. She's a scout.

Rennime: Black hair, and dark-green eyes. She uses a sword. She's the leader of the group.

Celin: She had blond hair and baby blue eyes. She uses two swords. She's a healer.

Irinia(Ira): Dark-brown hair. She is Galahads sister and had the same blue/green eyes. She manages a stick (You know, that stuff some guy's use a long wood stick?)and hand to hand combat.

**Summary:**

The women of Sarmatia had a secret. A big secret. At least some of them had. In every fifteen years the Sarmatian women give away four of there feminine child's. Taken away form there homes, they would be trained in the deadly arts, and serve there allegiance. Here you will find the true story, and what was behind the legend of The Night Lady's. There loves, hopes. Dreams and fears. Follow Rennime, Candela, Irinia and Celin in there journey, dangerous, and plenty of romance included.

The story....The Allegiance is an Order that gathers the most deadly warriors but only feminine ones. This order takes from each warrior tribe four girls and trains them. For fifteen year's they serve the Allegiance by duty, but after that they can leave any time they what. The Allegiance is worried with The Saxons coming so they sent there best fighters (The Night Lady's) to fight.

The Night Lady's have that name because they are known to be the best assassins in Brittan and out of it. They have the reputation of merciless and ruthless when's it comes too archived there goals. There mission is to save the Roman family with The Sarmatia knight's but stay behind and fight the Saxon's. Follow the story and see for you're self...

**Chapter one....**

The knight's sat and looked around. This would be the last time they would ever see the road table, and none of them felt really sorry for that. They would have there papers and be off.

The bishop came in with a large fake smile on his face and said:

"My dear friends, there is a problem.."

Our heart sank...we knew what this mean, it means that there wasn't going to be freedom tonight.

Arthur raised furious.

"Give us what it's our's by right!"

Furious agreements when't across the room.

"I must beg you, this last one...there's a roman family across the Woods and I must beg you..."

"To sacrifice our self's into saving some snob roman's?" Gawain said getting up.

He all rise and shot to the bishop.

"My duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, it's done! As done as it can be!"I yelled furiously.

"Besides why should we go alone, and sacrifice our lives because of them?" Asked Lancelot.

"You will not go alone..."The man said looking suddenly afraid.

"We won't? "Asked Arthur surprised.

"They will go with you"

We looked at him as if he was mad, them who?

Then a solder came in running excited and scared. With hi came a little boy.

"They have arrived!"

Lancelot snorted.

"Mind informing us, who are they?"

"Do you not know them, sir?" Asked the little boy shyly.

"No, why don't you tell us?" Asked Arthur showing a chair to the boy.

"Oh, thank you sir! It is a honour to sit at the table of Arthur and his Knight's"

"So, tell us, who are they?" Asked Dragonet. Tristian rolled his eyes.

"No one really knows"-Before anyone could ask anything else he continued-"Some say they are demons, others call them saints"

"But one thing is certain they are the most feared assassins from The Allegiance"

By now the boy had caught all of there attention.

"Some say that they are walking sprits that rise from the dead in search for blood. Other's say they are angels from god sent to earth to revenge the human sins"

Tristian and Bors snorted and Gawain rolled his eyes.

"Trained in the deadliest of arts these warriors are known for no mercy upon enemies and great heart upon does who need. They usually save one woman and children in every village they slay."

The knight's exchanged eyes. This knight's wore interesting.

"He older people say that at night you can see the red hair of The Red Lady or the shine of the sword of the Night Hunter by the moon light"

"And if you behave badly they will kidnap you, torture you and leave you to madness"-Said a voice behind the boy.

The entire room raised there eyes to meet four women. A red hair, two brunettes and a blond. Deadly and dangerous, these women made every man in the room fell...like a man!!

"Don't stop, boy, I wish to know what they say about us" Said the black haired one.

"There's the Red Lady, the mysterious and cold scout!" The red haired women smirked.

"The Night Hunter, the fearless leader of the group!" The women with black hair smiled.

"The Slayer, the kind but yet deadly healer" The blond raised her eye browns.

"And last but not least The Lady Warrior, the angel looking warrior" The last women raised her fingers.

"Thank you for that awesome description but right now he must talk" The lider spoke.

The boy walked away exited for being in the same room of the two most known warriors of there time.

"Oh, we are so rude, we forgot to introduce our self's !"-Said the blond girl-"I'm Celin"

"Candela" Said the red hair looking around.

"I'm Rennime"Said the leader raising and shaking Arthur's hand.

"And I'm Irinia"

"Irinia?"I asked surprised. I couldn't believe it...my baby sister was there.

Ira looked at me surprised and suddenly understood.

"GALAHAD!!"She said before hugging me.

Moments later...

"Oh, were very happy no watch such demonstration of love, but mind telling us where the hell do you know each other from?" Asked Candela.

"Well, his brother!"Ira said causing disbelief all over the room.

"Oh, that explains it"

"So, we know that you are dangerous, raving blood lunatics but we still don't know where you come from" Said Lancelot.

"Were from Sarmatia, as is obvius"Ansewerd Celin.

After all the talk we wore leaving the room and I heard Tristian say, more to him self than to anyone else.

"This is just better and better, now we must fight with women"

"What, afraid we might be better then you?" Asked Candela looking offended by the comment.

Little did they knew that that comment would lead to a very strange fight, a crazy love and a happy ever after...Now children I must lay down, tomorrow there will be more..

**End of Chapter**

Yes, there is someone telling the story. Well, I'm not sure this is going to be a good fic, so mind telling what you believe I should change? Be nice, no flames, constructive criticism, people! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!


	2. Rides and fights

I own only The Night Lady's, as it is obvious.

Oh, the joy!!!I got two reviews in my first chapter, so nice of you to do that!!

To:

**Candice: Yeah, thank you,I hope you will be reading more!**

**MonDieu666: Thank you for a great review and I agree. We're both newbie's with a few share of talent, don't you think? Yes, I've seen you're fic's, great fic, really! I hope that you will read this and future chapters of my fic!**

Well, here's chapter two....

**Chapter two...**

"What I mean is that, the battle field is not a place for women!"

"So I suppose that women should stay at home, take care of the kids, cook and wait for there husbands to came back and have a long, boring and insignificant life?"

"Exactly"-Answered Tristian making Candela even more furious.

"Man are no better then women! In my opinion we are highly superior in intellectual capacitates." She hissed to Tristian making him even more satisfied.

Ever since the night before Tristian and Candela wore having a discussion that no one really understood.

In Bors opinion neither did them. The both of them wore just to studdborn to give up.

Ira told me that if she knew Candela well enough which she did, she would never give up, especially to Tristian. According to her, Candela only saw two uses of man.

"Well, I don't agree with it. Things are made as they are supposed to be. Women stay home and man fight, women are to weak to handle the truth of battle." Tristian finalized with the most annoying smirk on his face, at least in Candela's opinion.

"Man have only two uses: First drink like the world ends tomorrow and second bed!"

All man present including my self chuckled. This woman had certainly no problem in being a man hater.

"So all man fit that description?" Asked Lancelot immediately receiving a death glare from Candela.

"Most of them..."She said looking firmly at the rest of the knights." Some exceptions like Dagonet, make you're existence less stupid"-She said smirking.

I looked around to meet the other lady knight's smirking but yet with a sad look. An interesting combination. Ira turned to me and said in my ears:

"She's like this around man she doesn't know, but after she get's to know them, she is quite a nice person, when'd she not busy trying to figure people out, you see she is a suspicions person."

And she was, Candela was very suspicious, I believe it was her art, the art of scouting that made her so, for Tristian had the same thing. But I think all of does, even not wanting to admit it, for being, maybe, sort of absurd, thought that something more was happening there.

"So...we are useless, meanless, idiot, stupid and inferior little creatures compared to women?" Asked Tristian, even do he already knew the answer.

"In simple words...yes" Candela smirked and Tristian raised his eyebrows.

Then Bors made a comment that made every one laugh and stay still at the same time.

"Aren't they perfect for each other? Why won't you guy's just jump on each other pants?!!!"Not even the death glare of Candela and Tristian was able to stop us form laughing hard

"The day I ever kiss or merely touch that idiot intimately will be the day I sign my death sentence!" Candela affirmed while Tristian looked at her with an strange look that I wasn't able to get, as usual, but now, I think that it was maybe the beginning of a strong passion that nearly got him killed.

**Candelas POV**

Me and that...idiot? Never, ever, ever!! I know he's looking at me, I know! I won't look back, I won't! Oh, shit I did!!Why can't I control my self...That stupid guy is making my nerves blow up!!!!! Stupid little smirk and stupid tattoos..Arghaaaa, I can't wait to get read of him, but we haven't even got the middle of the journey.

"Don't worry, I have no intension of getting anywhere near you either..."

He won't quit will he? Well no problem with, that because I'm neither.

"Are you stupid or you're just pretending to be?"

**Tristian POV**

I have to admit that I really don't understand what we're doing. She has just made it clear that she wouldn't touch me not even if I was the last thing alive, and that's suppose to make me happy. But it doesn't...strangely it makes me mad. This is ridiculous I don't feel anything for this man-hater woman. I stare at her and observe her. Long dark-red hair and hazel eyes, a great combination. I can sense that my gaze is bothering her and she looks at me with an very internal struggle that had something to do with me.

"Don't worry, I have no intension of getting anywhere near you either" I'm burst this one out and I get her slight by surprise, I know she won't give up until she manage to make me submit to her. Usually man do that to her, but I'm not such man.

She looks at me and say's:

"Are you stupid or you're just pretending to be?" I actually smile. Got her...

"I thought all man wore stupid" I said more calm or mad, but inside I feel something like happiness for having made her even more furious at me, if that's possible.

My attention is caught by something else. Lancelot and the moves he is doing on the leader of the women, Rennime. Ira and Gawain are talking as are Galahad and Celin, that talking about what his sister did during all this year's and vice-versa. Bors and Dagonet talk about the view and the weather and Arthur thinks about something. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It meant he would send me to scouting and that would mean that _she_ would probably come to.

"Tristian, ride a head and tell me if there is anything interesting here"

"I believe that Candela should go to"-Candela looks alarmed by her name being said" She is a scout also"

"Sending does two together it's like throwing you're self's of a cliff, they would kill each other if it takes!" Say's Bors and candela rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I agree with Rennime, they together would be much more efficient that one only"Say's Arthur and I approach Candela.

"Well, It seems we must work together, there for lets go"She snorts but say's nothing and we ride away.

**End of Chapter**

Well, that's all for now, people! If you're nice I'll post one more later at night!Well review


	3. Religion and Confusing

I own nothing....

To:

**Kungfuchick: I now, the thing is that I didn't knew what was the right Word to use instead of "wore". Yeah, someone offered to be my beta, but my glorious computer won't let me send the chapters to her...I'm glad you think it's a good fic, I wasn't sure of what people would think of this one.**

**Chiefhow:Yes, Tristian is amazing, he and Galahad are h-o-t!!!!! If you're talking about Rennime(Lancelot's chick) she is going to be the girl in this chapter. Sorry I didn't answer you in the last chapter, it was because I post it, before I read you're review. Yeah, no torture in this one...well, at least not in that way!**

Well, here it is, to everyone's joy...

**Chapter Three**

**Rennime's POV**

We road in silence, well as silence as it can be hearing Candela and Tristian have a discussion. Now there off and finally it's calm.

"Tell me lady, do you believe in the only god morals?" Asked me Lancelot.

The handsome knight seemed to be very interested in us and our journeys.

"Well I believe that religion, as it is today, is made by society and what people what to believe. How can you receive the grace of this so called lord if you do not obey his commands?" I asked turning to Arthur the only Christian of the Knights.

"Well, religion isn't a meter of obeying or not, it is making what's right"

"Well, Romans take what's not there's to take, roub what not there to have and kill does that oppose to them, for mere pleasure, I don't believe that heaven is waiting for them with open arms" Say's Celin joining the conversation.

The discussion went for some, until it reached was there a heaven or not?.

"If after death, there is a heaven, why do all men fear death? Is it fear of there great god?"

Lancelot's POV

I was surprised and pleased with this question. This woman had something more then just looks. Her black hair that contrasts with her green eyes makes her quite a sight.

I smirk and approach her.

"Tell, lady, are some of the rumours true?" She looks at me and turns her eyes to Celin and Irinia.

"Well, not most of them, but does that we castrate womanizers and nasty Romans it true" Said Celin with a smirk and an evil smile in her eyes.

At the word _castrate_ all man became a little more sensitive to the two swords of Celin. All of us turned white with such comment.

Rennime laughed and I relaxed a bit.

"You have the most beautiful smile" I say with a flittering smile.

"Don't forget about the womanizer's part, will you?" Asked a voice in my ear. It was Celin that smiled and left to stand beside Gawain.

**Let's see what Tristian and Candela are doing...**

"I don't see anything, I believe pat is clear" Say's Candela looking one more time around.

"Maybe that's there plan..."

Candela signs. They had been searching the entrance for quite to long. There was nothing there. She thought she was careful but this man was hell.

"Let's go back and tell Arthur that it is a safe path" She said starting to get annoyed.

Tristian rolled his eyes. She did not what to stay with him there. It wasn't the most enjoyable company but she was an efficient scout even if she jumped to conclusions. She and him had different scouting qualities. He was more careful and silence while she saw things he wouldn't see.

"We've seen everything there is to see, let's go" She was about to turn when'd the sound of a piece of wood breaking cut of he moves.

She looked into my eyes. And I clearly understood the massage.

We got dismounted our horses. And grabbed our weapons. I was surprised to see her grabbing a bow. Nor many women manage a bow. She looked around the Woods.

Her eyes stopped and she softly made a silent noise in the ground. This was some sort of warning that we had visitors.

An arrow passed me by close and she smirked. I believe is time to show of...I grabbed One of my arrows and shot it.

"There is no use in knowing how to use a bow, if you have no concentration" She say's, but I can see that she surprised.

**Candela's POV**

He is outstanding in bow management. But I could not let him see for sure that I was impressed there for I shot something just to take the pride of his eyes. No need to say it didn't work.

I shot one of mines and it also hit a man.

"Well at least you actually manage a bow"

I send him a murderess look. Then the Woads start to send arrows to bring us together.

He looks at me in a way that clearly said "It's a trap"I was getting annoyed with the look thing...

I snorted in respond and he got closer. Just as we had back to back the arrows stop.

**Normal POV**

Without knowing in a reflex Candelas head laid on Tristan's shoulder. Tristian went rigid with this but soon calmed down. Candela was sort of in a trance. She was to deep in her thoughts to notice what she was doing. On the other hand Tristian was confused. This woman had that effect on him. A moment a go she was putting him down. Now he head was on his shoulder. He would had backed away in instants but...things weren't in there normal. The Woads had backed way and they were back to back He turned his face to tell her to take of, but his eyes and mouth met her hair. Dark-Red hair. So soft and it had the most involving smell he had ever felt. It smelled like the pine trees.

Tristian kicked hi self mentally. What a hell was wrong with him? He should be getting back and instead he was thinking about the smell of her hair.

This really was getting out of control. He knew this woman for a couple of days and yet she had more power over his emotions then his companions that shared a fifteen year old friendship.

Candela was suspecting that the Woads had some sort of plan. Why did they made them get back to back and then left. To weird. She had been around that thought for some time when'd she felt Tristian. She opened her eyes and noticed that she had her head holding in his shoulder. She kicked her self or more her reflexes for that. That was what she did when'd she was thinking beside someone. She laid her head, but this was absurd. She did that only with people she trusted and not with him!

Then she realized something...he hadn't backed away.

Tristians sensing that she had already awaked form her thoughts and was going to speak to him, said:

"We must go" He matured before she had the chance to open her moth.

Candela and Tristian rode fast back to Arthur that wasn't that far behind. Rennime saw the look in Candelas face. Something more than Scouting had happened.

**End of Chapter **

Oh, well, this chapter sucks...I don't really like all of this chapter even do, I liked to do the first part, the second part with Tristian and Candela was a bit to mush....anyway next chapter brother's talk and Celin and Galahad get to know each other better....


	4. Interesting

I don't own anything around here. Expect Rennime, Candela, Celin and Irinia.

I have to give my agreements to my readers about my grammatical mistakes. But you must understand that it is hard to do a story in another language. I read and write in english for some time now, and I always did mistakes no matter in wish of my story's you look, but people, I'm 13 and I'm not from any country that speaks english, so it is really hard to correct every mistake. And even story's from people from such country's make mistakes in there story's. I'm not trying to excuse my self, I'm just trying to give my reasons for such stupid mistakes. For now on, I will be more careful in my chapters and try not to make any mistakes. I don't promise anything but I will try and do my best. Thank you for everyone that brought the grammatical and spelling errors to my attention. Thank you!( Please , don't think that I'm angry or anything I am happy that this mistakes were brought to my attention)

Thank you to my lovely reviewers:

**Chiefhow: Yeah, Rennime is great! **

**Sunset Sparrow: Thank you! I will...**

**Lindalee4: You're review must be the longest review I ever had, because I don't remember any other. Anyway thank you for you're review, it will help a lot. I have to give you my thanks more then anyone else, because it was you're review that made me more careful with my fic's grammatical mistakes. I'm very happy and glad you reviewed, and don't worry, I took you're review as constructive criticism! I hope that you like this and the nest chapter as you like the others so far! And please keep reviewing and keeping me in touch with my mistakes in the story! Thanks!!!! **

Now that that is all clear out, here it is you're new chapter...By the way, I don't know all the lines in the movie, and so I'm improvising!

**Chapter four...**

"That idiot, stuck up asshole, that irritating "Oh.I'm.To-Good-To-Be-True", annoying little...Arghhhh!" Candela was running out of insults to call Tristian.

She had passed the last hour calling Tristian everything she could remember.

She looked around to notice that it was nearly time for the sun-rise. She loved to see the sun rising behind the trees. It was a relaxing sight. She relaxed that very moment.

Tristian looked at Candela puzzled. This woman was truly a mystery. One moment she seemed ready to jump on someone's trough and kill them, the other she was daydreaming at the sun-rise.

"What as my brother been doing, this passed fifteen year's?" Asked Ira to Gawain. The blond knight seemed to be especially attached to her brother. No one better the him to tell her all about her brother's misbehaves.

"Oh, nothing much, killing, breaking, slaying and smashing people"

"How lovely" Said Ira rolling her eyes, he had clearly misunderstood the point.

"I meant how had he been doing in lady's ways?"

A grin appeared in Gawain's face.

"You're brother is to sweet to win the heart of any of the women we meet"

Ira turns back and sees Galahad speaking with Celin, and he looks rather interest in her gold hair friend. She smiles and turns to the front again.

"And you fair lady, is you're heart already taken?"

Ira looks at Gawain, rather surprised. She smiled seeing that he was interested in her. This would be probably interesting.

"Maybe, maybe not..."She say's with a flirts grin.

**Celin and Galahad...**

Galahad was happy. This beauthyfull woman was actually talking to him and not thinking about how hot this fellow knights were.

She was smart and interesting. And she seed to like him.

Celin liked this man. He was sweet and caring. And did not seem happy with the fact of having to kill people. He had a temper. He was perfect.

**Normal...**

Bors looked around. Celin and Galahad seemed to be very interested in each other. Irinia and Gawain were trading provocative comments with each other. Candela and Tristian were trying to hide and failing miserably the fact that they couldn't jus take there minds of each other. He was occupied having fun watching this and worrying about Venora and what to do with the little bastards. Arthur was thinking about the dangerous of the forest and worrying him self to death. Lancelot was wasting his charm on the Lady's leader. Dagonet was trying not to look bored. Joy, oh, joy! This would be a memorable journey!

**End of chapter**

Sorry people..............But next chapter there's more. Really I believe that to have a good chapter's some must be boring. And I had to start Gawain's and Ira's relationship some where. The same goes for Galahad and Celin. Next chapter will be better I promise!(And bigger)


	5. The contest and silenced

I don't own anything.

**To:**

**Chiefhow: Yeah, I'll try to make it bigger. Yeah, I really like the Tristian/Candela couple.**

**SuperJuju:Well, I sure ChiefHow did not meant to offend you. She misunderstood you're name. **

**Jessica: I will and thank you.**

**Lindalee4:Thank you, I will try to keep it that way. And don't worry about the "P.S." Thing, we all have obsessions! ;0)**

Well, I've decide to be centred in Candelas and Tristan's romance and Lancelot's and Rennime's once in a while.

**Chapter Five....**

We had stopped and sat by the fire. Bors and Lancelot were discussing how bad the weather was.

"Tell me Bors, will you marry, you're lady friend?"Asked Celin.

"I was hoping to avoid that question by getting killed!" All the knights and the lady's burst out laughing.

"And how about you Tristian, will you make the move?" Asked Lancelot with a second intention.

Tristian said nothing. Candela arrived with some food.

She give us a stick each and some meat to cook.

"Make you're self useful and help you're self" She said to Tristian. She had decided to go hard on him.

"Tell me, Candela, you still are convicted that man are useless?" Asked Bors before eating some more of his meat.

"Yes mainly"

"But I thought man were had some use in bed!" Say's Lancelot with a smirk.

"Yes some use, the problem with man is that them may seem all tuff but when'd it comes to women they go all mush"

All man including my self snorted.

"You see, they like to think that they can win us with the same old lies like I love you"

"You seem very wise in the art of man" Said Tristian calmly.

"All man make the same mistake...I love you...and women make a even bigger mistake"

"Oh, but I thought you were perfect little creatures" Say's Tristian that had a smile on his face. A smile!!Can you imagine that?

"What is that mistake?" Asked Lancelot.

"Believe it"

This cut of any comment that Tristian could say.

Rennime on the other hand seemed convicted to brig together Tristian and Candela.

"I see that you use a bow, Tristian...Candela is the best in bow art, aren't you?"

A smirk in our face appeared, no one could win Tristian in bow art.

The comment had the exact effect that Rennime wanted.

"Why don't you two have a contest?" Asked Bors, begging for something to do.

Candela and Tristian look at each other. Tristian had his eye brows raised and Candela smirked. She was dying to bit Tristian.

"It's settle then" They got there bows. And walked to the woods. Gawain pointed to a very high tree and said:

"The one that manages to hit the hole in the tree wins"It was a very hard task, because the hole was extremely small.

At some distance they shot arrow after arrow. They hit everywhere but the hole. I and everyone else there knew that in normal circunstances they already would have hit the target long ago. But they were so worried in being better then the other that they could not concentrate. I had never seen Tristian like this. He was unconcentrated and something like nervous. I guess that is what love does to us all.

Candela's and Tristan's eyes looked for a moment. The next minute I will never forget. They both took an arrow at the same time and prepared it to send it. They looked at the target and shot. This would be normal, it was a contest. But this was made at the exact same time. As they were just one. We watched in silence as the two arrows crossed the air and hit the target right in the middle. Both of them. The two arrows landed side by side on pointing left and the other right.

We stared in silence as Candela looked furious and Tristian covered his emotions with a mask of indifference.

"Well, I guess that a tie" Lancelot muttered.

**Later that night...**

**Normal POV**

Candela shot furiously arrows at a tree. She was angry that she had tied with him. Tie was not a word in her dictionary, and certainly not with him.

She was so worried in wasting away her anger she didn't notice Tristian approaching.

Tristian loved the effect that he had over this woman. The way she seemed affected by his acts was quite amusing. But she could eliminate his concentration any tome she wanted.

She clearly not concentrating, she couldn't even grab the bow right.

"You know if you work a little longer you might actually raise the bow"

Candela rolled her eyes.

"What came here to annoy me to death?"

Tristian grabbed his bow and an arrow and shot it right into the target.

"Show off"

A second contest begins.

Until there was only one tree left around them without arrow, they didn't stop.

The last tree had a hole. The target was the hole.

Tristian went first.

He missed.

"Do what you have to do, at once man"

Tristian didn't know what got into him but he did what he had to do.

He grabbed Candela and pushed her to the floor and said:

"Very well" And silence her with a kiss.

**End of chapter**

Sorry guy's it wasn't much but later I'll post another one. The thing is that I'm annoyed with something else, and I need to calm down. Anyway review and sorry about this chapter.


	6. Keep rolling

I don't own anything!!!

I've been busy with other story's I have, but don't stress I will keep up all of them.

To my lovely reviewers you guy's are the best:

**Strombringer91: I wil don't need to beg, to keep you happy! **

**Chiefhow: Well, I very happy the chapter helped on you're mood, and thank you!Tristian is the best...along with Galahad and Gawain.**

**Chapter six...**

Candela was in shock. This man insulted and annoyed her and now he was kissing her. She was also in shock because she liked it. It was intoxicating, his smell, the taste of his lips, his arms holding her to the ground. The kisses...well, the kiss... what a kiss. That sort of kiss that takes you're breath away and you're sanity. They rolled in the ground and now Candela was on top of Tristian. Even kissing they both smirked and rolled again. The kiss became more and more intense and passionate. Not only passion, but anger, rage and a combat were include in that kiss. After more minutes of kissing and rolling, they broke up for they didn't what to die suffocating. Tristian was back on top of her and holding her arms so that she couldn't get away.

He smirked and started to tease her. He got his moth close to her's but didn't kiss her. He had his moth inches away form her's. He moved his face and lips around her's in a way to provoke her. Candela's mind had racing at full speed. He was teasing her. So she went along.

Both there hearts bit up so fast it seemed they would jump of there chest. Not being able to hold longer Candela kissed him. There moths and tongs became one.

"Candela!" A voice yelled from far. Candela opened her eyes. She wasn't exactly eager to be found in such position with Tristian. He was on top of her and they were body to body, not counting of course the clothe they had on.

Tristian looked into her eyes and got up. She quickly got up and tried to vanquish any sign of what had happened there.

"I hope you don't mention this to anyone!" She hissed furious.

He grabbed her wrist and kissed her again.

"And spoil you're reputation. It wouldn't cross my mind"

**End of Chapter**

So sorry people, I know it's small, but I'll make a long one next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!I promise but you have to review.


	7. This is what happend

I don't own anything around here...unfortunaly!!

**To:**

**Veronica: Maybe, I will put some Gawain and his lady. I will try to keep up the work.**

**Chiefhow: Thank you, and once more I glad you review.**

I'm glad you guy's liked last chapter!

**Chapter seven...**

Ira went looking for Candela. She had been gone for sometime. She had a hit that wherever she found Candela she would find Tristian. She arrived to see Tristian smirking and Candela looking furious.

"Will you join us or stay here?"

Candela was gong to go away but Tristian said:

"Don't forget Candela that we have a bow contest to end" Candela looked at him with a looked that would have killed any other man.

Ira got back without them. She had the feeling that they would be occupied for the rest of the night.

She smiled as she saw Celin and her brother talking, they seemed to like each other a lot.

She sat by Gawain that seemed to be the only one none occupied.

"So where are they?"

"They are making a bow contest "She says but with a smirk in her lips.

"Oh, I bet it is a lot of fun!" He answered back. Ira really liked Gawain. He was a fun person to be with.

**The next morning...**

They were once more on the road. Candela and Tristian were acting strange.

"Did something happen?" Asked Rennime, that was candela's best friend and clearly the only one she actually.

"Nothing, what should have happened?" She asked looking disturbed.

"You and Tristian?"

"What about us? Nothing happened!"

"I think there's something between you two"

Candela tried to look shocked.

"Absolutely not" She looked over at Tristian that had gazed her the entire time" Why do you ask?"

"The way he looks at you, the way you don't look at him"

"Ok, this is what happed..."

**End of Chapter...**

Ahh well, more next chapter...Some grown up scene! My first time in those sort of things. No pervert stuff, fluffy, very fluffy(Well not that much) Review!


	8. Just us

I don't own anythingâ.

Well, don't worry, the new chapter is here!! Well, this is defiantly going to be an interesting chapter to doâlet's just prey I do it right! It's my first chapter where there's actually more involved then kissing, and I whant this to be perfect! So, I am going to need reviews after this one!

**To:**

**Chiefhow: lol, so do I! I really like her character.**

**MonDieu666: No problem in that, I understand, but sick chapters? I really didn't get that. And I love the knight's to! (Who doesn't?)**

**Veronica: Yup, I will try to fulfil you're needs. Thank you and I'm happy you like the story and I will try to keep up the work! My god, Galahad is hotâ.**

Ahhh, here it isâ.

**Chapter Eight**

Candela looked at Tristian. He still had his usual mask of indifference. That manâthat man had the ability to make her out of her senses. He annoyed her, he teased her and he played with her. She wanted to kick his ass but she wanted to pull him into a tree and kiss him too. He raised his bow and smirked. He was always smirking. Always! At least around her. Gods, this mad had an obsession about smirking! That smirked drived her insane! In every possible way

"Will you start or just stare at me?"

Candela looked ready to kill. She raised her bow and looked strait into the target.

It was a small thing but with the right concentration it would be easy. As she started to concentrate Tristian walked around her, but always behind her. His steps were quiet but she could still feel him walking around. It was disturbing. That man couldn't move without her knowing it!

Tristian noticed that she was starting to failing in holding the arrow. She would miss.

Candela shot. The arrow didn't even got near the target. Now it was Tristan's turn. He got praperd and not wanting to lose concentration because of her, he shot at once. It was perfect.

Candela was humiliated and confuse. He had not only wan her, he had also been the cause of her failure. She was going to march to her tent and sleep, when'd he hold her by saying:

"If you are the best of all of you in bow, then the abilities of the other lady's must be really terrible"

Candela looked and walked up to him. She was nearly succeeding to slap him, when'd he grabbed her hand in the air.

"Oh, you..." She started but was cut of by Tristian.

"You what? Idiot, bastard? You really need to find something new to call me.Becouse if I am correct, you have already called me everything you can, maybe not verbally but at least mentally, I know you have" With that he grabbed her bow and handed it over to her.

"Try and do something worthy this time"

Candela was unable to concentrate. She couldn't. She was about to give up and insult him and leave. But suddenly Tristan's hand came out of now where and laid on top of her's.

"You have very good skills in bow, but you rush things to much. Concentrate!" Candela wanted to hell that he wan't her bloody teacher and that she didn't need anyone to teach her how to use a bow. But the feeling of her back against Tristan's body cut any word she wanted to say.

Tristian had his own thoughts too. His face was once more against her hair. But this time he haid a better view. He felt the smell of her hair again. His senses went crazy. It took a while for him to control him self and not throw her in the ground again.

Candela shot the arrow. This time it went right to the middle. It slip Tristan's arrow in half. She smirked and looked at Tristan's face.

Well, now they were in trouble. At least that was what they thought.

There faces were separated by very few inched. From far the would seem like kissing but they had still some distance. Candela knew she could back up now. She could get way. But she didn't want too. Again there lips were sealed.

Candela was scared. Not battle, not death, not war, not ever had anything made her felt so scared. The feeling that she knew to feel for Tristian was too big, and this really scared her. She didn't want to get involved.

She backed away.

"Our contest in over. Good night" But Tristian grabbed her. He wasn't going to let her escape like that. He would show to this woman that made had more then two uses.

He pushed her against a tree and kissed her. She struggled under him but he pushed her against his chest and surrounded her body with his arms. Candela was lost now. She knew that she had no chance of getting away form him. His arms surrounded her. The kissed became more and more passionate and more eager. They soon found out that there tersest could not be satisfied by there moths. The smell of each other's body's was becoming strong and appellative. It was intoxicating. All of it. His lips, her waist, his arms, her smell.

Candela's mind struggled, she refused to give in to him. But it was impossible to resist.

Tristian took of her cloak and his. He started to take of his and her's clothes. Candela couldn't hide a small moad of pleasure.

And finally they give in. There was no way they could resist, not them self's or each other. That night, there hearts and desires took over.

**End of Chapter**

Well, it wasn't greatâ.give me a break, it's my first time! Still, did you like it? I tried my best, but if you think I should change something, please tell me and I shall do this chapter again.


	9. The Ride1

I don't own a thing.

**To:**

**Chiefhow: Yup, more Tristian. I will. Would you care to join me in a C2? Please answer.**

**MonDieu666: You didn't freak me out. I misunderstood the meaning of the word. Sorry. The same question is for you too, care to join me in a C2? King Arthur teem of curse.**

**Shallindra: Well, the archery contest was fairly good. At least I think it was, if there's any more archeries contests I shall me more specificevil grin.I love him too. Who doesn't?**

**Chapter Nine....**

Rennime looked dumbly at Candela. She knew that something else was going on but this! Confusion was soon taken by satisfaction and amusement. This would be quite interesting to see. Now that they had spent the night together, this would be clearly even more arguing then before.

"Don't you look at me like that?"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Now she had made Candela embaraced and Tristian was even more interested in the conversation.

"Will you shut you?" Hissed Candela. Rennime smirked.

"You liked it!" Candela was now turning bright red and her eyes were growing angrier.

"Shut up!" She said slightly too loud. Celin and Ira looked to see the reason of Candela's outburst.

"Calm down! So you and Tristian had..."She was cut by Candela that wanted to avoid at all cost that fact to be knowed.

"Yes!! Do you what a full description with that?"

"Oh, no! Save me from unhealthy mental images" Candela rolled her eyes and Rennime smirked. Candela stayed behind as Lancelot approached.

"My lady, care sharing with us, what did Tristian and Lady Candela did that it was so interesting?"Rennime looked at Candela. She knew that divulging that certain fact wasn't exactly safe or smart.

"If you are so interested ask one of them" Lancelot smirked and stayed behind to talk to Tristian.

"Tristian, what did happen?" Not even a death look from Tristian killed his curiosity.

"Why don't you get a life, Lancelot?"

"Oh, don't be so harsh! It's a simply question! Tell me!"

"You have nothing to do with it!"

Lancelot wasn't going to give up. If Tristian and Candela were putting so much effort into hiding this, it could only mean one thing. An evil gin crossed Lancelot's lips, if he was right. This journey was going to be even more interesting.

"Lady Candela, will you..."

"No I won't!"

"It must be such a big secret, otherwise neither you nor Tristian would do such a fuss about this, I mean what could possibly be so outrageous about an archery contest? I mean it was just an archery contest, wasn't it?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

Lancelot smirked. His theory was true. Tristian did have feeling, for her. And her for him.

He reached Rennime.

"It must have been a very interesting archery contest, interesting indeed!"

Rennime chuckled with that comment. This man never stopped surprising her with his sense of humour.

"Tristian, Candela, wil you ride head, I suspect there's something wrong"

This was the last thing on earth Candela wanted. She whispered something under her breath like: That's you're problem, go you're self...

As the started to ride away, Candela heard a voice yell from the rest of the group:

"Tell us later if the scouting was as interesting as the archery contest!" This voice was clearly Lancelot.

**Later on...**

Candela and Tristian rode in silence. Candela didn't know what she would do if there was any contact. Would she kiss him, or argue with him?

"There's nothing to see"Tristian stated.

"Oh, really? Who would say?"

Tristian looked annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Would you quit it? So we spent the night together, and you wanted it!"

"How would you know?" She said outraged.

"Oh, please, I didn't drag you and forced you to do it, you did it free willy!"

"So you got to have fun with me! What do you what an award? Now will you please live me alone?"

"You are so damm wrong about tou theory that all man are sum and just want to have fun with women! You know, just because some guy was an idiot to you, doesn't men the rest of man kind most be condemn and thrown of a cliff!"

Candela hissed dangerously because she had no answer.

"You liked it" Said Candela after a short silence.

"So did you"

This discussion could go on and on, but a Crack interrupted the conversation.

Forgetting for a moment they couldn't stand each other, Candela and Tristian looked at each other and got off the horse. They raised there bows and looked around.

"No one here" She stated.

"It seems there playing some sort of game"

They both turned and looked at each other right in the eyes. They were now front to front. Tristian looked her up and down. The body behind her clothe was appealing and warm. The sensation of holding it in his arms was something he never felt before.

Candela felt a full desire to kiss him. The memories of the night before didn't seem to rest the unwanted feelings she felt. More to set them on fire.

Tristian grabbed her neck and pushed her to him. He kissed her she respond. The kiss grew deeper as there tongs explored. The longer it lasted the more passionate it became.

"This is getting slightly out of controle"Candela said between kisses.

Tristian nodded and kissed her again, even more eagerly.

They were interrupted by the approach of an old man.

**End of Chapter...**

**Review!**


	10. The Ride2

I don't own anything!!

So many nice people reviewed, that's good for me! Keep it that way!!Maked me happy!!!And a writer that's happy is a writer that updates!!!! Thank you all!!!

**To:**

**Chiefhow: Don't worry I didn't knew about it, until yesterday! It's something like a favourite group of stories but instead of being just us choosing it's something like a club. There are people together and they choose the best stories from certain category. I made one of those groups about King Arthur. And I wonder if you would like to join it. If yes say it in you're next review, so I can put you in it. Yup, I like naughty Lancelot's!!!**

**MonDieu666: Read what I said to Chiefhow. No problem next time I see something about I'm being sick I shall take that as a compliment. No more confusion!!**

**Shallindra: Yeas, I thinking of making things existing, but cool it, why spoil the now? Tristian/Candela has still lots of way's to go until you read the _Words_...**

**Veronica: I suppose a chapter about Tristan's point of view would be interesting. I promise that I will make a long chapter all about Galahad and Celin. And about Ira as his sister. I'm glad you liked the chapters and I shall give my self more credit!( I hope it's the same person!)**

Ahhhhhh, school tomorrow that just sucks!! And at eight am in the morning, that's just mean! All about Tristian this chapter, his POV is total. So no confusions!!

**Chapter Ten...**

Honestly I don't know what I feel right now. This Candela and me situation is getting really out of hand. I'm not an expert in showing feelings so I can't really say what to her. Actually I don't even know my self.

She's been ignoring me since last night. I wonder if that's a good thing.

Were riding in silence since we left the others. I really don't have anything to say, and even if I did, I don't think this would be the brightest idea to say it now.

"There's nothing here to see" I had to state that. Or we would go on and on and probably go on forever.

"Oh, really? Who would say?" She is in a bad mood. I don't think she knows more about this mess then I do.

What really irritated me is the fact that she thinks all man is scum. Honestly, the whole "man-hater" thing is getting slightly annoying. Once more we get into an enormous fight, which doesn't seem to have an end. That is until we hear a Crack.

He get down and praper for combat. No one there. This is the second time they do something like this. They make a move and back away. The memories of what had happed the last time flashed in front of my eyes.

I look at her. She truly is breathtaking. I can't pretend to forget what happened. I can't. There's to much emotion in it. But really this doesn't soud like me. What has this woman of so especial that turns me up side down?

I can't resist and I kiss her. My hands run throw her hair and she garbs my neck. Damm, I want her. I can't control my self for much longer. The longer I kiss her, the more I need too.

Suddenly I sense this presence. I look to find an old man. For his looks his defiantly an Woad.

That's weird, have the Woads become suicidal?

We look at him. Candela too is surprised with it. Damm, old man. His always happened, why do they have to interrupt us?

"Hello, Samarian people" The old man say's. Who is he? He came here to greet us? What is this, new way of testing us?

"I came in peace"

"Peace?" asked Candela with a rather ironic tone.

"Yes. I've been watching you two." So that's why the arrows stop that day.

"And why is that?" I ask, wanting to know what id so interesting about us, that makes a Woad stop attacking us.

"I sensed something in you two that I haven't sensed in years"Oh, this is just wonderfull, now there's Woad saying he sensed something in me.Oh, this is just great!

"Really? And what was it?" Candela raising her eyebrows.

"It is not time or place to tell you that. We will have other opportunities to talk about it" And simply walked into the Woods again.

We both started at the place where the man did, not know what to think.

"Well that was interesting" Said Candela uncertain.

"We should go back" She said and got on the horse again.

I wanted to have stopped her. To drag her to the ground and kiss her again.

I didn't.

**End of Chapter...**

**Review!!!!**


	11. War

I remember watching my brother leave on a big, brown horse.

Along with him, other boys were riding away.

Too many to count.

I remember my mother yelling out his name until we could see nothing more or hear the horses.

Until there was nothing to see,

Nothing besides the green mountains and dark blue sky.

I remember hearing my father say how proud he was of my brother.

How strong and bold one day he would be.

How courageous and how trilling and fascinating adventures he would have.

I remember crying and begging for him to return home.

I remember feeling jealous of the things he would see.

The places he would visit.

Of the heat of war he would feel.

Of the feeling of life that would run all over his body, mind and soul every time he killed, saved or protected another soul.

I'm not so sure that he deserved such jealousy.

The war has no heat other that the coldness of battle.

Taking another souls life for your own deserves no honour.

Such adventures deserve nothing but pity.

In my own life, I have seen things that no person should ever see.

It does not matter the age.

If it's a woman or a man.

How long was his life experience.

All those things do not matter.

Because when'd you see the craziness…

The coldness…

The mental torture…

The pain…

The hate…

The tears…

But most of all

The despair

Of war

Every time you see it

Bit by bit

You lose you're hope…

You're self love…

You're self respect…

You're beliefs…

You're honour

You're sanity.

**End of Chapter**

**This is Ira point of view of war and her own life.**


End file.
